1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a testing method thereof, and more particularly to an organic light emitting display device and a testing method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, after a plurality of organic light emitting display devices are formed on one mother substrate, they are scribed to be divided into individual organic light emitting display devices. Tests are then performed on each individual organic light emitting display device that has been scribed from the mother substrate.
FIG. 1 shows a scribed organic light emitting display device. The conventional organic light emitting display device 110 includes a scan driver 120, a data driver 130, a data distributor 140, and a display region 150.
The scan driver 120 generates a scan signal. The scan signal generated by the scan driver 120 are provided sequentially to scan lines S1 through Sn.
The data driver 130 generates a data signal. The data signal generated by the data driver 130 is supplied to output lines O1 through Om.
The data distributor 140 provides the data signal from the respective output lines O1 to Om of the data driver 130 to at least two data lines D. The data distributor 140 reduces the number of channels of the data driver 130.
The display region 150 includes a plurality of pixels (not shown), each having an organic light emitting diode. The display region 150 displays an image, receiving power from the external first and second power supplies ELVDD and ELVSS, receiving the scan signal from the scan driver 120, and receiving the data signal from the data distributor 140.
The test for the organic light emitting display device 110 is performed on individual organic light emitting display devices. When the circuit wiring or the size of the organic light emitting display device 110 changes, the testing equipment or a jig for the test must be changed. Separately testing such organic light emitting display devices 110 takes additional time to test and is costly, therefore testing efficiency is deteriorated.